Mission to middle earth
by Berrycat
Summary: Meteors hit earth, two of them end up in middle earth. Read the story if you want to know more. *UPDATED*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of The Rings, Tolkien does.

Prologue 

Shrieks could be heard as strange creatures ran one way and another, many looked up at the sky, fear in their eyes, they knew what came their way. 

The bomb hit and an explosion soon followed. All screamed, as they were touched with the icy substance that turned them into ice statues and shattered them. In space a black ship stood far from the planet. A man in shadow looked at the planet. When it started cracking and coming apart he laughed, as the ship speed away. 

The planet crumbled until it was nothing but shattered pieces of rock. Many of the rocks started drifting away from the mess and away. 

Thousands of years later five pieces that ones were part of a planet were pulled into earth's atmosphere. One lands in Arizona breaking into some caves. Another lands in the Mountains of Santa Cruz, the last meteor seen lands in Texas away from civilization. 

The last two fall faster than the others; they are consumed by flames and disappear.

One lands not far from a live Volcano, while the other lands not far from an army of strange and ugly creatures. They back away from the rock and the heat that comes from it. 

Meanwhile somewhere else… 


	2. Chapter 1: Discovery

Notes: Sorry the first chapter was so short. 

This one is longer. 

There are six main characters in this story.

Michelle, Cynthia , May, Andrea (Andy) Evelyn , and Ashley. They are described in my bio.

Disclaimer: MIB, Evolution, and Lord of The Rings do not belong to me. I'm doing this for fun.

Chapter 1: Discoveries

Cynthia turned her computer on, linked into the internet and clicked on chat to find that her friends were already on line. 

Cynthia Did you guys hear about the meteors?

She typed in. 

May Of course we heard about it one landed in the Santa Cruz mountains. Andy and I are going to go check it out tomorrow since we are not far from it

Andrea What about if you and Michelle go check out the one that landed near you?

Michelle It did not land near us. It landed miles from any civilization. Besides don't you think police will be there?

Evelyn Not likely. My older brother was sent to check it out. He said that it was nothing out of the ordinary

Ashley If it isn't anything to worry about Evelyn and I 

will go check out the one that landed here in Arizona .

My older sister can take us she wants to see it too.

Apparently the meteor that landed here cut in to some caves but it isn't anything to worry about

May Great then we can all go and check them out.

Talk to you tomorrow

Meanwhile in MIB headquarters.

" Zodians what do they want here?" Zed said as he entered the control room.

" Apparently their light jewel is in this planet and since they consider themselves fair they are giving us an entire zodian month to recover their jewel and return it." Jay said. " And how long is that in earth time?" zed asked. " Two weeks." Kay responded, " Not only that if in two weeks it is not returned they will destroy earth."

" Then what era we standing around here for go find it!" zed said. Immediately everyone who had been listening started moving around.

" Excuse me sir." Zed turned around to find one of the new recruits waiting to be noticed. " What is it" zed asked. " Well sir I just received a report that three meteors landed in three different places.." " That is of no importance to us at this moment." zed told him and started walking away. " But sir", the new recruit said catching up to zed, " There were suppose to be five meteors but two of them disappeared as they entered the earths atmosphere." Zed stopped walking and turned to the new recruit. " It doesn't matter they are only meteors pieces of rock nothing more." He walked away. 

****************************************************************

Two days later.

Santa Cruz mountains.

Meteor sight.

" Shouldn't we be telling someone about our discovery. Someone like the media." Andrea asked as May and her made their way back to the meteor sight.

The first day they had come no one had been here.

Apparently the people had gotten tired of looking at a rock and left.

May and Andy had decided to take a sample of the rock with but as soon as they cut into the rock blue liquid started leaking out of the rock. Andy had been exited while May had been grossed out. They had climbed out of the crater that the meteor had made and quickly headed to Mays' home. Once there they had put some of the liquid under a microscope to find that the life forms in the liquid were very quickly dividing. The girls had been very exited and became even more when they found out that the rest of their friends had come up with the same result. 

they agreed to head back to the sight and keep observing the meteor.

The next day the girls had headed back to find that the crater was full of mist and that there were hundreds of worm like creatures crawling around the meteor. When Andy brought one out of the mist it had instantly died.

They had reported their findings to their friends who had found the 

same thing they had.

All of them had decided to keep an eye on the meteor just to see what 

would happen. They were not prepared for what they found.

They stared in amazement at the dozens of dead and dying creatures 

around the clearing.

Some looked like raptors with wings( only they had longer arms) others 

looked like giant scorpions, spiders, and crabs. They all had different color patterns around their bodies.

May took a step forward and relaxed when none of the creatures( the 

ones that were still alive)

attacked her. She bend down to examine one of the strange spider 

creatures. Andy soon joined her.

they didn't have to wait long until all the creatures around the clearing were dead. " I think it's time we go with your idea and call in people who know how to deal with this kind of thing." may said. 

They got up and turned to go when from behind them came the sound of a 

forced breath.

They turned around to see one of one of giant raptor looking creatures 

get up and start trying to breath.

The two were so surprised they stared at it without being able to move.

As they watched the creature forced something through it's throat and 

out of it's mouth. The creature then fell to the ground dead. It wasn't the same for what seemed to be an egg. The creature inside broke through it's restraints and grew at a rapid speed until it was at least 11 feet tall. Then it spread it's wings, shrieked, and started running towards them.

It was enough for both girls they screamed and ran as if their lives 

depended on it ( which in this case it did) They were faster since the creature kept tripping over roots and running into trees.

After what seemed like hours(but was actually 2 minutes) they were able to loose the creature. They both sat on the ground exhausted from running. 

Andrea brought out her water bottle from the small backpack she had brought with her. But before she could drink they both heard a branch 

snap. They jumped to their feet and turned around to see that the creature had found them.

Andy screamed and flung her water bottle at it. The water splashed 

across it's neck and the creature shrieked in agony as his neck suddenly turned into ice and shattered. It fell to the ground and didn't move again.

Both girls took a moment to register that the creature was really dead

then turned to where the water bottle lay. " What did you put in the water?" May asked. " nothing it's just cold water. As you can see it still has ice 

in it. I left it in the freezer last night." Andy said. 

May picked up the bottle and very slowly advanced towards the dead 

creature. She let the rest of the water drop on one of it's wings but nothing happened until a piece of ice dropped unto it's wing, then a big piece of the wing 

froze and then broke.

May sank to the ground. "ice" she said, " It kills them. Well depending 

on where it hits them."

" I don't know about you but I don't want to push my luck." Andy said 

nervously looking around.

" I agree let's get out of here before we encounter any more surprises." She got up and both left.

*******************************************************************************************

The rest of their friends had decided to do something else that day and were very happy that they did not go when they heard what May and Andy had 

Gone through.

Michelle I think it's about time we told some one who can actually take care 

Of this 

Andy I agree with Michelle I don't want to go through that again

May I have to go now but I think it is time we tell some one. Some one 

Like the army 

"*******************************************************************************************

MIB headquarters 

hours before.

" Sir" Zed looked up from his work to see the same recruit from two days ago

Nervously waiting at the door of his office. " What is it now?" zed asked, " And stop acting like a scared rabbit." The recruit straighten up and went further into

The office. " Well remember the meteors I told you about?" zed nodded," Well it seems that it was carrying life in it. It was nothing noticeable at first but now the 

Aliens seem to have evolved and become more dangerous."

" How dangerous?" zed asked. " They're carnivores sir and they seem to be multiplying at an incredible rate. I have been getting reports of 'animal' attacks

Since a day after the meteors crashed." " Then get some one on it. Immediately." The problem is that everyone is busy looking for the zodians 

Crystal. Even the newer recruits have their hands busy looking for the crystal." "Then we'll have to recruit again." zed got up and headed for the door.

" Sir but we are recruiting. Only it's to look for the crystal. But I'm afraid that's not the only bad news I have." Zed stopped in his tracks and turned to the recruit. " You have my full undivided attention." The younger man looked a little

Uncomfortable at having all of zeds attention but continued. " Well sir in view of this new turn of events I decided to find out where exactly the other two meteors landed and well they seem to have landed another plane of existence. Also known as another dimension. It is cauterized as a place called Middle Earth." " Isn't that in the past?" zed asked. The younger man shook his head. " No sir it is very different from the medieval time in our world. With some of the new technology we have been given we can send a group of people

To that world to get rid of the aliens. But it seems that gun have no effect on them." " Then find someone who has had contact with this aliens and bring them in. Immediately ." " I'm on it sir."

********************************************************************************************

Mays' home 

9: 00 o clock. 

May was sitting in the living room reading The Two Towers for the fifth time when

Her mom and a man dressed in a black suit came in.

" May this man says that he needs to talk to you about your science project."

Her mom said. " I need to ask you to come with me. I have some question

To ask you." the man said. " where are you taking me?" May asked. " To Manhattan." he said. He took hold of her arm and let her out wait I can't go to Manhattan it's a school night." " Hold it you can't take my daughter I demand you let her go!" Another man came in as the first man took her out to the car. 

She saw a flash of light and the man came out putting away some black sun glasses.

"What did you do to my mom!" May asked as she struggled against the mans hold. " Stop struggling we just gave her a different memory of what happened.

And we're not here to kidnap you. We need your help to get rid of those aliens." May stopped struggling and went into the car. " Then I guess it's o.k. 

But how can I help. I was almost eaten by one." "Your questions will be answered once we get to where we're taking you."

********************************************************************************************

MIB Headquarters 

Andy was taken into a room where to her surprise where the rest of her friends.

" Took you long enough to get here." Cynthia said. Andy smiled. " There was a lot of traffic." " Teenagers? You brought me a couple of teenage girls?"

The girls turned to see an older man than the rest come in looking like he was going to hurt some one. " But sir you said to bring you the people who have the most contact with the aliens. This girls know more about the aliens than we do."

Zed counted to three before he spoke again. " We can't send six teenage girls to middle earth…" " Did you just say middle earth!" Andy exclaimed.

" Yes I did." zed said. " Wait do you mean middle earth as in elves, hobbits, and dwarfs?" May asked. Zed looked at the young man who was in charge of this.

He was looking through his files. " Apparently those are some of the citizens 

Of that world." he said. Andy started jumping around like a crazy fan girl( which she was) "this is so cool. We get to go to middle earth!" " You know of this world." All the girls looked at zed like if he were dumb. " Exactly were have you

Been living for the past year. Hello haven't you heard of Lord of The Rings." Evelyn said. She handed one of her Lord of The Rings copy to zed.

He looked at it and paged through the book. " Can I see that?" the younger man said. Zed handed him the book. The young man did the same thing that zed did. He closed the book and looked at the girls. " I believe that this war is just getting started in that world. But if you do go there to hunt down the aliens before they get out of hand you have to remember never to interfere with the

Order of things or something I our world will change remember every action has an equal and opposite reaction." The girls nodded. " Well are we going or not." Michelle asked. Zed sighted. " It seems that at the moment you are the most qualified for this journey." " Great when do we leave?" Andy asked.

" As soon as possible. But first how exactly do we kill this aliens?"


	3. Chapter 2: Trouble

Notes: Thank you for the reviews and the advice.

The story is now moving to middle earth.* * means speaking in elvish.

Disclaimer: I don't Lord of The rings, MIB, or Evolution.

Chapter 2: Trouble

May stepped out of the portal closely followed by Andy.

"I can't believe we're actually standing in front of bree!" Andy said.

" Believe it. Look we're suppose to stay out of sight so I think we should find some place to hide." May looked around and found a tree that would do fine. 

She started walking towards it when she heard clicks. She turned around to find that Andy was taking photos. " A camera !" she exclaimed, " You brought a camera with you?"

Andy looked at her. " Of course I brought a camera with me. Do you think I'd miss this kind of opportunity. I mean we're standing right in front of bree! Were ,if my calculations are right, frodo and the hobbits are at this very moment! What kind of idiot would miss this kind of opportunity. This chance doesn't present its self all the time." May sighted

" How many did you bring." she asked. "Seven ." Andy replied. "Zed is going to kill you when we get back." Andy just shrugged and continued taking pictures. May practically had to drag her to the tree. " Come on Andy it's night and if the hobbits are inside then the Nazgul are not far behind!" Andy stopped taking pictures. " I guess your right in that."

She climbed the tree followed by May. 

************************************************************************

Michelle and Cynthia stared at their surroundings in awe. The portal they had gone through had led them into some woods. But this woods we're not like any they had ever 

Seen. The trees were gigantic and greener than any trees they had ever seen. 

" Cynthia I think we ended up in Mirkwood." Michelle whispered. " I should have brought

A camera like Andy. She's probably taking pictures of whatever place they ended up in."

Cynthia said . " We don't have time for that right now. If we are in mirkwood then we better find a way out before any of those big spiders come looking for food." Michelle 

Picked up the backpack she had dropped and started walking. " So we're just going to wonder around mirkwood with out any sense of which direction we're headed? I don't think that's a good idea Michelle." " O.k. let's try to spot the Lonely Mountain. We can decide where to go from there." " Well we know where we're going, and I still think it's suicide. I can't believe we have to go to Mordor to find the blasted meteors." Cynthia said. They heard a rustle from some bushes to their left. " You have your ice gun ready right?" Michelle asked Cynthia.

Cynthia nodded and took out her gun. A creature that looked a lot like a cross between a 

saber tooth tiger and a crocodile jumped out from behind the bushes and started running towards them. They both fired at the same time hitting the creature squarely in the face.

It turned into an ice statue in less than three seconds and shattered. " I can't believe we took this job Michelle." " At least we have enough ammo to last us a long time. Hopefully by then we we've found the rest of our group." They kept on walking but this time they 

We're weary looking everywhere as if expecting something to rush out at them.

" Daro" both girls jumped when they heard a voice from their right. Before they knew it they we're surrounded by elves. " I feel like I've died and gone to heaven." Cynthia said with a dreamy voice. One of them started speaking in what the girls assumed was elvish.

" What did he say?" Michelle asked Cynthia who knew more about elves than her.

" I think he said, what.. Are.. You.. Doing.. In.. the forests of mirkwood" 

" Well answer him." Michelle told Cynthia. " I haven't had time to learn how to speak elvish properly I might say something that offends them. Beside it was either pass Spanish

Class or learn elvish. I did not want to fail Spanish." Michelle sighted. " Car le pedo annunaid?" Do thee speak westron she asked. The elves seemed a little surprised at the fact that she spoke elvish but nodded. " Yes. Some of us here do. Now I will repeat my question, What are you doing in the forests of mirkwood?" " That's simple enough," Cynthia said, " We're lost." " Why did you come into the forest in the first place?" 

He asked. Michelle shrugged " we didn't come into the forest. We sort of arrived here."

The elf looked at her with a puzzled look. " Forget it we're just trying to find our way out of here." " Where are you heading?" the elf asked. " Trust us you do not want to know."

Cynthia said. " In order to lead you the right way I must know in which direction you are heading." Both girls looked at each other. " Well we are sort of on this mission. And 

To complete this mission we have to go into the lands of mordor." There was a gasp of surprise from all the elves when Michelle said this. " I think it's time we get out of here." Cynthia whispered. " How? If you haven't noticed they are elves." Cynthia thought for a moment. " I know I'll cause a distraction and while they are confused we run for it." " What kind of distraction? May asked. " Look the Backstreet boys!" Cynthia yelled.

Michelle hit her on the back of her head with her hand while the elves simply stared in amusement. " The Backstreet boys!? Cynthia we are not back home. This are elves not

Crazy fan girls!" " I forgot. It always works back home." Cynthia now looked really embarrassed. Michelle shook her head. " Did you have to make it that band? Couldn't you come up with a better one?" " Silence!" one of the elves said. All the elves had turned away from them to face the way both girls had come bows loaded and ready to fire. Cynthia and Michelle took out their guns facing the direction all the elves were facing. 

It wasn't long before a fifteen foot spider that looked like a collection of different colors

Came out from the woods. The elves fired their bows. Although the arrows cut deep into the spiders flesh it kept on coming towards them paying no attention to them. 

Both girls fired their weapons and with a last shriek of defiance the spider turned into an ice statue and shattered. 

The elves immediately reloaded their bows and pointed them in both girls direction. 

" What are you doing?" Cynthia asked, " If you didn't noticed we just save your lives.

" The weapons you hold drop them!" one of the elves ordered. Both girls dropped their weapons and two elves slowly advanced to pick them up. " The packs you carry give them

To us." One of the elves that was taking their weapons said. They took of their packs and handed them to the elves who slowly backed up. " I am Nolion," the elf that first spoke to them said, " What are your names?" " Michelle." " Cynthia." " Those are strange names. I have never heard them before." said Nolion. " Maybe if you didn't stay inside your pretty little woods all the time you might hear them" Michelle whispered. " Michelle they can hear you!" Cynthia whispered hurriedly. The elves paid no attention to Michelle's remark.

" Where do you heed from?" Nelion asked. " Texas" both girls said. Nelion frowned. " I have never heard of such place." " Nor will you after we leave. It is a far away land from across the sea. Now can you let us go we're sort of racing against time." Michelle said. 

" You have entered the realm of Mirkwood. We must take you before King Thranduil.

He will decide your faith. Follow us." Nelion turned away and started walking back the way he and the rest of the elves had come from. " I'm starting to dislike elves." Michelle whispered. 

************************************************************************

Prisons of Rohan.

" I bet we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place if you hadn't gone up to a guard and asked directions to mordor." Evelyn said for the sixth time that day. " Would you shut up already. We wouldn't be here if that stupid worm tongue hadn't been in Rohan in the first place! I bet they would have believed us then. Well maybe at least believed us enough to send us on our way out of here!" Ashley said, " This is just great! We finally get to do something exiting and we get arrested in the first ten minutes. I hope the others are having better luck then us." Evelyn sighted. " I hope so too."

************************************************************************

Outside Bree

" Andy wake up the nazgul should be here any moment."

Andy opened her eyes and got out her camera. " Don't tell me you're going to take pictures of the nazgul!" " Of course I am, May, my collection wouldn't be complete with out nazgul pictures. May didn't get to say anything more because they heard a shriek and not long after the nazgul appeared heading towards bree. The girls quietly watched them force their way into bree and sometime later ride out and disappear into the woods. 

" That was interesting." May said. " It certainly was and if the events follow the book 

And not the movie in the morning the hobbits and strider will leave bree and head for Rivendell." Cynthia said checking her book. " And we will stay here for at least a week before we move on. I don't want to end up bumping into them." May said.

************************************************************************

" Let me out of here! I demand to be let out!" Michelle yelled while pounding on the 

Door. " We will let you out when you decide to return to your home land and not journey to mordor. That place is not a place for young ladies. We do not wish to send you to your doom." Nolion said from the other side of the door. " it's our business if we want to walk into our doom now let us out! You've kept us locked up in this chamber for a week. And when we're not inside this room we have to be followed by guards. I have a life to go back to! And the only way to get back home is for us to finish our mission now let us go!"

Michelle looked at Cynthia who was looking out the balcony. " You could be helping you know." Cynthia shrugged. " You know I like this place. It wouldn't be so bad if we stayed here." Michelle sighted in desperation. " It's not going top be such a nice place if we don't

Accomplish our mission. This place will be overrun by those aliens. You saw how big the last one was. If we don't destroy the meteor they are going to keep getting bigger, smarter, and stronger! Beside Cynthia we both know that you couldn't survive with out eating a banana split, or going to the mall for a long time. And I couldn't care less how beautiful this place is if it doesn't have a TV , a radio, a computer , and all the modern

Technology. And that's just half of it. If we stay here it means no more pizza, burgers, ice cream , candy , chocolate, chips, soda, and everything else I can't think of right now.

Let me out now!" Cynthia having changed her mind joined Michelle in pounding on the door. " All we wish is that you return home and not go to mordor. We do not wish your blood on our hands." Nolion said. " Fine you convinced us now let us go!" both girls yelled. They heard soft laughter from the other side of the door. " You do not mean that."

Nolion said. " No duh we don't mean that that's what you want to hear so we are telling you what you want to hear! Let us go!" Cynthia yelled while still pounding on the door.

Nolion sighted. He didn't know how long he and the rest could deal with the two strange girls. Apparently they would not abandon their quest very easily if at all. 

* I do not anger easily but this girls will accomplish it in a very short while if they do not

Stop yelling.* Nolion looked across the door to his unfortunate companion.

* I know how you feel. They can yell very loudly and for quite a long time. Perhaps

We can ask king Thranduil if we can come to some arrangement so that we can finally have a peaceful day.* " Hey did you hear us! Let us out of here. I demand a lawyer!"

" Cynthia there are no lawyers here." Cynthia stopped pounding on the door. " Forgot."

She said and went back to pounding on the door. Nolion sighted. It was going to be a long day. 

King Thranduil looked at the two young ladies that were sitting on the bed waiting for him to say something. " I have had many complains about you two and I must say that my patience is running low. Therefore I will let you continue on with your quest." 

Both girls smiled. " But on one condition." Michelle smiled " Don't worry we won't

Bother you again if that's what you mean." " that is not what mean," he said, " I still think that two young human girls should not go on such a quest alone. Therefore Nolion and his brother Aldarion will accompany you." " Oh no hold on a minute you can't be serious!"

Michelle exclaimed. " That is my condition young one." " Come on Michelle it isn't that bad. No wait it isn't bad at all." " Hello," Michelle said turning to her friend," It might change something." " How can it change anything Michelle. Those two are never mentioned. So we won't be changing anything. We were told not to interfere with the plot

They are not in the plot so nothing can change." King Thranduil watched on puzzled of what both girls were speaking about. 

Eventually Michelle gave in and agreed to let both elves go with them. 

Thranduil nodded. " You will leave tomorrow morning. Just stop making such noise."

Michelle and Cynthia smiled and agreed. 

************************************************************************

" Wait for me may I'm not used to walking around in the wild for hours." 

May stopped and waited for her friend. " I don't mean what you mean by hours. Its verily been an hour and you're already complaining." " I'm not the outdoor type." Andy said catching up to her friend, " What are we going to do when we find rivendell?"

May shrugged " Keep out of sight and hunt down all the aliens that we find and keep going to mordor." Andy sighted. " This is the worst time of my life. I can't take a shower

And we have to take turns sleeping because all the stupid aliens that seem to be making the woods their home." " Have you ever read any of those Lord of The Rings fic where it only takes a day or two to get from Mirkwood to Rivendell or from Bree to Rivendell?"

" Yeah." Andy said, " Why?" " I was just thinking that maybe those fic writers should take

A trip to the Amazon forest and try to get from there to new York city in a day because this sort of feels that way." Andy laughed. " yep it would be a very enlightening trip for them." " Come on Andy we better cover some ground before night falls." " You're taking first watch." Andy said as they started moving again.


	4. Chapter 3: Not very secret now

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of The Rings works. Tolkien does.

Chapter 3:Not very secret now

The Fellowship had left three weeks ago and Rivendell was quiet. Nothing much went on now except for the scouting parties that were send out to hunt down the strange beasts that seemed to be appearing. The strange thing was that the weapons Glorfindel and the rest of the scouting party used didn't seem to do the creatures much harm. They would fall to the ground stunned, but five minutes later stand up with out a sign of acknowledging the weapon that had been lodged into them. 

The Elves slowly crept around the creature that seemed to be eating a deer whole. 

Glorfindel signaled fro the elves to prepare to shoot. They took aim and.

May and Andrea had been at the borders of Rivendell for about a week. They had somehow succeeded in keeping from being discovered by anyone. The only thing was that winter was coming in fast and both girls were freezing. The next problem was that the creatures seemed to be multiplying faster and there were many roaming Rivendell alone. " I don't think I can stand any more of this May." Andrea said shivering because of the cold. May rubbed her hands. " Once I get back home I'm heading to Jamaica. This place is so cold!" There was a growl to their left. With the ease of practice they had had the past weeks they quickly got out the ice guns, fired at the creature, which then shattered. They reloaded the guns and put them back at their side.

Half an hour later they heard a rustle in the treetops under were they had been camping.

They quickly got out their guns and waited. When the creature did show up instead of firing, Andrea's face went pale and letting go of her gun she turned round and ran the other way screaming at the top of her lungs. " Spider! I hate Spiders! Get it away from me! Waaaaaaaaaaaa!!" May fired at the giant spider and then went after her friend. She didn't have problem with spiders. It was slugs, which she detested. " Andrea wait! Stop all your screaming you'll call attention to us!" 

At the sound of a scream the creature turned it's head towards it and ran of. Leaving the Elves starring after it. They came out of their hiding places and looked at each other. " The scream sounded female." one of them said. " The let us not stand around. We must go and do what we can." Glorfindel said. They took of after the creature. 

Andrea kept running until she came to a clearing. There she stopped and sat on the ground. " This is to hard! I want to go home! I miss waking up in a warm bed and not seeing giant ugly creatures that want to eat me for their dinner!" She stopped her complaining when a creature that looked like a cross between a small elephant and a saber tooth tiger came into the clearing. Realizing she had left her gun behind she started crying again. " And now it seems like I'm going to die! It's not fair I didn't even get to be eighteen! I want to go home!" The creature launched at her, but before it could get to her, an ice blast hit it shattering it into pieces. May came to Andrea's side. " Andrea you should be more careful ,and your not the only one who's tired of being here you know." May said. Before the two girls registered it arrows surrounded them.

Both girls looked up to see Elves surrounded. " Well I do believe our mission has just gotten more complicated." One of the Elves stepped forward. " My name is Glorfindel. Who are you?" " I'm May and my friend's name is Andrea." " What are you doing here?" " Well I'm sure you've seen all the strange creatures appearing around here, well we were send to dispose of them." Andrea said. Both girls could see that the Elves were surprised about this. " What could two maidens possibly do against them?" Glorfindel asked. " We've been here for sometime now hunting them," Andrea pointed to the pieces of ice that were now melting, " That used to be one of the creatures. We have the only weapons that can actually kill them." May showed them her ice gun. " See this shoots Ice and it freezes the creatures, they turn into ice and shatter." All the Elves looked suspiciously at the weapon. " Come, we will take you into Rivendell. Elrond will like to hear your story." " O.K but first can we go get our things?" May asked. Glorfindel nodded.

Andrea and May sat in front of Elrond telling him what they could of their story.

None of the girls could tell if he believed them. " So that's about it." Andrea said finishing her story. " It is hard to believe, but I can tell none of you are telling lies

And your clothes and items are quite strange. Very well I will believe you, but if you insist on going out to hunt those creatures a group of my people will go with you, and when you're job is done, and you insist on going to Mordor I will send someone with you at least until you reach Lothlorien." Andrea and May looked at each other uncertain if that was a good idea. They were excused and both left. " Well at least we don't have to camp out any more if we stayed out there a little longer I was going to crack." Andrea said. May rolled her eyes and kept silent. 


	5. Chapter 4: Back on the road

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my original characters.

Chapter 4: Back on the road

Michelle sat down in the grass. "I hope the others are doing better than us," she said. 

Cynthia nodded in agreement and sat down beside Michelle. 

They had been on the road for three days now and both were wishing that this were over. 

Nolion looked at them with an amused smile. "Perhaps you will cooperate now and stop this foolish quest?" he asked. Michelle glared at him. "In your dreams Elf boy! I finally get to show someone that I can do something and I'm not about to mess up my chance." 

"I won't stop either but just because if we accomplish this we'll be able to join the MIB when were older." Cynthia said. Michelle rolled her eyes. "I'll be happy when were home and that's that. Who's taking first watch?" She asked, changing the subject. Nolion shook his head. "My brother and I will keep watch, both of you sleep, it seems you need it." Michelle grumbled while unrolling her sleeping bag. "Tolkien never mentioned Elves were like this." " Actually he did, in The Hobbit." Cynthia said, glancing at Michelle. 

"Shut up." Michelle replied. 

************************************************************************

Andrea glanced back at Rivendell. "Wish I could stay there, it would be so much better than going on like this." "We have a mission to complete, Andrea, remember what Zed said; The only way for us to get back home is to find the other girls, they have the rest of the pieces of the control that'll open up the portal to take us back home." May said. 

"Yeah, yeah I know, but why do all of them have to come with us?" Andy asked, pointing at the three riders that were leading. "Well," May said, "Elrohir and his brother have to travel to Lothlorien anyways, from there, there suppose to go to you know where. As for Glorfindel, well his just coming with us to Lothlorien." "We can answer your friend's question on our own." Glorfindel said, looking back. "Forgot the hearing." May said. Andrea shook her head. This was going to be a long journey. To bad they were gonna have too use the Neuralizer on the three of them, as for the Lady of the Goldenwoods, well they were going to have to pray she would keep their secret.

************************************************************************

Emily paced the cell. "This is not good." Ashley rolled her eyes. "Look, you've said that about hundred times in an hour can you just stop for five minutes." Emily looked at Ashley. "How do you know it's been an hour?" she asked. Emily showed her, her watch. "They took everything but our watches." Ashley glanced at hers. "That's right, and we have our image inducers in this watch!" Emily jumped to her feet. "Alright so we have this, I'm sure we can come up with some sort of plan." Ashley shoved her hands into her pockets and touched something. She took it out and looked at it. "The neuralizer!" 

They looked at each other and smiled. "We've got a plan!" they said, together.

They heard footsteps outside their cell. Ashley nodded. "Help!" she yelled. The footsteps stopped in front of their cells.

As a guard slid the door open, Ashley and Emily used their Image inducers to make the cell look like it's empty. "Sorcery!" the guard exclaimed. Both girls snuck past him and changed their image. The guard closed the door and turned towards them, stepping back in surprise. "The girls are gone," he said. Ashley smiled and took out the neuralizer. They put on their glasses. "They were never here." Ashley said. There was a flash, and then the girls took of their glasses. "Alright, there were no girls, but there are two packs that you were going to show us too, they are to be examined." The guard nodded and walked past them. Both girls smiled, and followed the guard. 

They left the prison and walked down a corridor towards a door. The guard opened it and waited for the girls to go in. They took their packs and quickly left the room. "Your job is done, you may return to your post." Emily said. The guard nodded and left. 

The girls hurried down the stairs and passed guards to the outside. "Now how do we get out of here?" Ashley asked. Emily pointed. "I think those are the soldiers that go hunting for the orcs." "Then let's take a ride." Ashley said. They both hurried towards the soldiers, mounting two horses. The gates opened and the soldiers filed out. "As soon as were out put the image inducer to cover the horse, and let's make a run for it." Emily whispered. Ashley nodded. 

They rode at the back of the company until they were out of sight of Rohan. Then praying that they didn't notice that two soldiers were missing, the covered the horses with their image inducers and departed from the company of soldiers.

"Now were getting somewhere." Ashley said. Emily nodded. "We are, but I don't like it." 

'Who does?" Ashley thought.


	6. Chapter 5: Destroans

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings, and MIB don't belong to me.

Chapter 5: Destroan's

Zed looked at the numbers on the screen. Time was running out and they couldn't find the Zodian's Crystal, but they hadn't turned up anything. Add to that the fact that they had received no reports from the newer recruits that were send to this Middle Earth and he had a very big problem in his hands. 

Someone cleared his throat and Zed turned to see L. "Any good news?" he asked. 

She shook her head. "Actually it might be more bad news." she said, handing him the recording. He took it. "It seems that those meteors used to be part of a planet, a few friends from out of town said that they had captured what happened at a distance and thought that this could perhaps help us." Zed handed the CD to the twins. 

"Put it on screen." they obeyed, at first the screen was dark, but then they saw a bright flash of light and a planet going to pieces, then they caught sight of a black ship leaving the scene. 

Zed put his hands over his face. "Tell me it wasn't THAT planet." he said. 

The Destroan planet wasn't one that anyone wanted to deal with. The language they used was one that not even K could learn or anyone else. The closest they got to translating their name was Destroan's, but most people just called it the Pirate Planet. It's people loved to destroy planets. A couple of years before with some help the MIB had been able to make them stop. Now they kept to their planet, most of the time, but whatever ship landed there was pitied by everyone. 

"So I suppose this means that the Aliens are going to be more trouble than we thought." Zed, said. "Have we gotten some control on the meteors that landed here?" he asked. L nodded. "The meteors are already being contained in cold water, the aliens that were able to escape are being hunted down." 

"Well at least we have that under control." he said. 

In Middle-Earth

Andrea went to May and pointed to her watch. May frowned not knowing what she meant for a second, then remembering she pushed a small button on her watch. 

Andrea did the same thing, then she sat under the tree with May. "So every one did turn on their language translators, right?" she asked May. 

May snorted. "I was looking at the watch when Zed told us to turn them on, I didn't pay attention the first time." Andrea nodded, remembering. "That's right he went silent and glared at you until you looked at him, then you turned it on." 

"If looks could kill I would be dead. Although I'd like to know why they didn't put any an elven language instead of just Westron, and how did they do it?" May asked. 

"Don't ask me I'm not the one who gives them the technology." Andrea said, then noticed that the Elves were looking at them puzzled. 

Glorfindel spoke to them and the girls looked at each other in confusion, then turned on their language translators. "Sorry we didn't catch that, can you repeat it?" Andy asked. 

"I asked what language you spoke." Glorfindel said. 

"Um..well..it's a language that you haven't heard cause it's from where we came from." Andy said, hesitantly. Glorfindel frowned but nodded and mounted his horse. "Come we must make haste it is not safe to stay in one place for long." he said. The girl sighted but stood up. 

Cynthia stopped walking and Michelle looked back at her. "What now?" she asked. The Elves looked back. "Is there something wrong." Aldarion asked. 

"Yes!" Cynthia said. "I'm a human! Not an Elf! I'm tired and I won't go another step!" she yelled. 

"Cynthia out of all the times to pull a stunt like this it had to be today!" Michelle said. "We will rest, then go on." Nolion said. Cynthia sighted in relief and went to seat down under the nearest tree. "You'd think this was their mission." Cynthia whispered, glaring at the Elves. "The way they keep going on about we- must- not- stop." "I thought you said this was an urgent errand." Aldarion asked. "Oh, just be quiet." Cynthia said. 'This isn't going very smoothly.' Michelle thought and leaned back against the tree.

Cynthia was just starting to feel sleepy when both Elves hurriedly got to their feet and took their bows putting an arrow at the ready. "Something comes this way." Nolion said, as birds flew from the woods. 

Both girls got to their feet and readied their weapons. 

There was a roar and what looked like something between a cross of a tiger and a scorpion tore through the trees. His scorpion tail lashed this way and that while it growled at the girls. Michelle looked up, and up, and up at the monster. "Cynthia, is it me or are this things getting bigger?" she asked, in a squeaky voice. 

Cynthia was silent for a minute. "Yes, I think they're getting bigger." she said, trying to sound calm. 

The Elves fired, the monster charged, and the girls fired their weapons, grabbed their packs and screaming ran like their lives depended on it, which it did or would have if they had missed the target that was at very close range, and was now an ice statue slowly breaking apart and melting.

Both Elves looked at the statue, then at the girls who were becoming specks in the distance. "Did you know that humans could run that fast?" Nolion asked his brother. Aldarion smiled. "I knew not, my brother, but I do believe that we should now get to them before any other creatures appear." Nolion nodded, and picking up their packs they quickly followed after the girls.

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay. I'll try to put up more chapters at least once a week.

I hope I'm not making this into any Mary-Sue cause I'm trying to make the girls as realistic as possible.


End file.
